Steven Rogers (Earth-8998)
Steven Grant Rogers was a young and frail man who wished to enlist in the US Army in order to combat the Axis during World War II, but duo to his poor health was unable to, unlike his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. After his strong will was observed by German scientist Abraham Erskine, Steve was selected by him to become, seemingly, the world's first super-soldier, serving the United States and the Allies in the war after being injected with the one and only version of the Super Soldier Serum. After Erskine was assassinated right after Steve's transformation, he turned into a symbol of the American and the Allies' strength, becoming a high-ranking soldier in the SSR, battling the Axis and the Nazis' super weapons division of HYDRA, led by Baron Zemo and Red Skull as Captain America. During a ultimate battle between him and the Red Skull in the Artic, which resulted on Bucky's apparent demise, Captain America was frozen in ice, and duo to his physiology managed to survive for the next 70 years until he was found by the Justice League during a mission. Becoming a part of the team, he eventually would become it's leader, all the while he adapted himself to the 21st Century. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Rogers had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. The Serum is definite, even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his abilities would weaken. *'Superhuman Strength': Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 544 kg/1,200 lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6mt/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run at speeds of up to a mile in a minute (60 mph). *'Superhuman Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. *'Superhuman Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Captain America's reflexes are immense. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Superhuman Stamina': Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Captain America's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is genetically perfect. *'Superhuman Mental Processing': His mental performance operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, he has an accelerated learning aptitude, and can quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. *'Superhuman Senses': Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *'Decelerated Aging': The Super Soldier Serum halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. This was only amplified when he remained encased in the Artic for 70 years. Abilities *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Martial Artist': He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors (he learned most of his initial knowledge from WWII trainers such William Fairbairne and Rex Applegate who pioneered most the methods utilized in that period). Rogers utilizes Boxing, Judo and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth, even by Batman. *'Master Shieldmanship': His years of training and experience with his Vibranium shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Military Operator': He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Acrobat': His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. *'Indomitable Will': Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. During the Destiny War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. It was Captain America's sense of justice which inspired many heroes, most notably Superman, a great fan of his tales and comics as a child. *'Professional Sketch Artist': He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD once. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. *'Expert Marksman': He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman': Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. *'Weapons Proficiency': He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. *'Multilingualism': Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, French, and Italian. *'Driving': He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. He has driven the Quinjet, as well as the Batmobile. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Males of Earth-8998